


Bonding

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, her name is also Shelby because Reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin is little and needs their hair brushed.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> She/Her pronouns for Khonjin only because this is before the age I headcanon Khonjin came out as transgender at.  
> This was a request!  
> If you wanna send it a request or have questions feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

"Mama!!" Khonjin yelled, toddling up to her mom as fast as her little legs would take her. Shelby scooped her daughter up in her arms, spinning her around.  
  
"There's my baby girl!" She giggled, nuzzling her nose. She carried her over to the couch, setting her in her lap. She picked up a hairbrush, and put a hand on her shoulder to make her daughter simmer down. "I think it's time to brush your hair." She said. Khonjin wiggled more.  
  
"No! I wan' play!!" She squirmed in her mother's grasp.  
  
"You can play after I'm brushed your hair out, dear." Khonjin squirmed with more effort.  
  
"Nooo! No brush! It hurts an'way!" Shelby only let out a small sigh, and resituated Khonjin in her lap. She picked up the remote.  
  
"How about this, then? If you let me brush your hair, you can watch cartoons the entire time I do. And I promise, promise, promise to be gentle." Khonjin pouted for a moment, thinking over the offer, before finally only turning around and letting her mother brush her hair. Shelby smiled, turning on a cartoon to keep Khonjin entertained, and set to work.  
  
She brushed as gently as she could, humming as the did so.   
  
As time passed, Khonjin began to feel herself grow sleepy from the soothing pattern and soft humming. She began to lean back against her mother, and finally, her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out.  
  
Shelby smiled, setting her brush down, and turning off the television. She picked her daughter back up as she stood, and kissed her forehead, "looks like someone is ready for a nap," she whispered with a giggled.   
  
She carried her through the house, and to her room, setting her on her bed. She tucked Khonjin in, and gave her another kiss on the forehead as the smoothed out her curls. "See you later, dear," she whispered as she flicked off the lights and headed out the door, closing it shut as she left.


End file.
